A Captive Planet (level)
The Sixth Level in the Keros Campaign Description *Objective: **Stop the Ultranationalists from destroying Sanghelios **Secure and Protect the Bridge of Vadam **Get to the Capital *Characters: Ultranationalist Party, Marines, Kairor, Xel Vaxum, Dormo'Qalarmee, Andromeda_Vadum. *Weather: Clear *Vehicles Used: Russian Assault Helicopter, and BTR’s *Achievements: **Reclaimer ***Kill 1000 Ultranationalists *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: A Captive Planet *Date/Time: Enter Date here, 12:00:25 pm and counting *Place: Sanghelios, State of Kasam *Character: Kairor Korziv *Division: Unknown Opening Scene In the State of Vadam, Vladimir Gorbachov walks to the capital building Viktor Ivanov and Kiril Morozov. Shadow Ninjas then get dropped off on the roof and the helicopters pull away, the shadow ninjas then start to laser the roof and put rappel systems on the roof next to the holes. Vladimir Gorbachov then walks in to the capital building causing a disturbance to the Sangheli Congress. Vladimir Gorbachov says “Hello, we are here to schedule a meeting with the leader of whatever government you have. Or we can just forget the meeting and start a party…say…. An Ultranationalist Party. He then snaps his fingers giving the queue for the shadow ninjas to come down, they then come down using their rappels and withdraw their energy swords and kill off the Honor Guards immediately. Vladimir Gorbachov then says “Now! Who is the leader of the party!” The Sangheli Leader then comes forward, and a Dark Juggernaut then comes in and chokes the Sangheli Leader with one hand, then shocks the Sangheli Leader, weakening him and causing him to kneel. Vladimir Gorbachov then says “Hmm, now we’re the same height and I can talk to you with ease.” He then says “Spetnaz, сожгите это здание к земле!” They then pour gasoline all over the building. Vladimir Gorbachov then says “Listen to me very carefully. If your team, army, whatever you want to call it ever comes across Russia, I will kill everyone on this Planet.” As the building begins to start burning he then walks out and heads for the Russian Rocket Ship called “Sputnik” and Kiril says “Your going to let them live” The Russians then block the doors with heavy items so they cannot get out. Vladimir Gorbachov then says “I might.” And he gets into the Russian Rocket ship with Kiril following behind him. Gameplay Chapter 1: Heavy Bombardment The Russians then launch an attack using cargo planes to airdrop troops, armor, and equipment while fighter jets destroy targets. The Sangheli military is caught off-guard by the sudden attack and mobilizes to combat the threat. In the city you'll be assaulted by gunfire. Pick everyone off, and follow your team through the city. Viktor Ivanov then says over a speaker “You cannot win! It is eventually impossible to take back what is rightfully ours.” Suddenly waves of foes will come in multiple directions followed by assault helicopters, they fire on you and your team but you can take them out. Eventually, 2 BTRs come in and pin you down. You are also alerted that a Predator Drone is active and being used. You and your team then must head to where the predator missile is being used, which is 50 Meters from your position, and regain control of it, then fire it on the enemies, Be Aware that most enemies and helicopters are going to shoot on you knowing that you want the predator missile. As soon as you got the predator missile fire it on the helicopters and BTR’s, and some of the enemies. You only get 10 shots so use it wisely as there will be more waves in the game. Chapter 2: Stop the enemy before its too late As soon as they get to the bridge the squad is immediately ambushed by two heavily protected MGs. The squad splits in half: one squad advances on the enemies while the other provides support fire. Andromeda Vadum saves Kairor while killing all of the Ultranationalists and uses their own MG against them. While you and the team is being suppressed by heavy machine gun fire you must protect the bridge from being destroyed in from Viktor Ivanov in the assault helicopter. This is an option, though if the bridge gets destroyed you must find a much more difficult route to get to the capital. Chapter 3: Sacrifices must be made Whether you and your team have gotten across the bridge or took the other route once the bridge has been destroyed. You will encounter heavy resistance but you must make your way to the capital building. Once you make it to the capital building you have to move all of the heavy items out of the way by pressing and holding (X) then let go of (X) to drop the items. Once you have saved the VIP’s then you have 15 minutes to make it to the extraction point, once you have made it to the extraction point a cinematic scene will start. Cinematic Scene You and your team will then board a Pelican getting ready to extract you out of the area. As soon as you get on board you will then take off, a transmission will then say “Alert, we have discovered multiple nuclear threats in the area…” the transmission then gets cut off as a nuclear missile bombs the area you are in and the Pelican starts to spin out of control and you crash into the capital building. Ending Scene Multiple nuclear bombs that explode at the end of this mission is revealed to have killed 5 Million troops and cause 5 Billion civilian causalities as the Ultranationalists nuke multiple regions of Sanghelios. As this is happening Vladimir watches from the Russian Probe “Sputnik”. Kiril Morozov then walks beside Vladimir and watches the destruction and says “So what now.” And Vladimir says “The universe’s defenses and military will look and wonder... how it came to this. And they will realize that we destroyed their worlds.” The Scene Ends Trivia *Seeing that the Ultranationalist Party has left Sanghelios in ruins they take there technology and use it for there own gain. Category:Levels